newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Rue Soo Hoo
R ue Soo Hoo is a 17 year old mutant recovering drug addict struggling to find her place in the world. Fresh from rehab, Rue has no intention of staying clean and struggles to make sense of what the future holds — until she finds her way into Massachusetts Academy. Early in her childhood, she was diagnosed with ADHD, general anxiety disorder, and possibly bipolar disorder. This would lead to an inability to concentrate, persistent anxiety attacks, and constant manic and depressive episodes. Despite multiple mental issues, Rue remarked she had a pretty average childhood and wasn't abused plus she learned how to fight extremely well, being able to outmatch many. When Rue was 11, an anxiety attack caused her body to trigger two mutations at the same time, one being Aerokinesis and the other intangibility. Her Aerokinesis was very wild in fact she generated cyclones 500 meters around her home during her anxiety attack. Her mother had to give her liquid Valium to help her calm down, unfortunately Rue's aerokinesis left her Father very wounded and the house trashed. After her father fell ill, she began taking care of him after training due to her mother having to work more. At age 13, Rue took xanax for the first time via one of his medicated pills. When she visited her father in the hospital and secretly take his medication until he died. Still 13, she began to latched on to drugs as a coping mechanism then became an full blown addict. 2 Years later, Rue and mother was arguing, she couldn't handle the fact that she was a drug addict, during the argument Rue was high so she had a pretty strong grip over her powers, but suddenly her mother fell. Rue's mother died from a heart attack that night and gave Rue a reality check to get better. She checked herself into rehab then one year later, she was released. She lived on her own for a few weeks until Emma Frost introduced herself and enrolled her into the Academy. She has been an academy student for a couple months, well-adjusted with her classes as well as training exercises, even managed to get a suit and custom made war fans. However, ever since the lost of drugs, it was so much harder for her to focus, to control her aerokinesis, she feared she didn't want to get anyone hurt like her father did. One morning, The Academy was experienced a mourning for a student, Owen Stygia, he recently lost his mother and over heard the exotic wildfire that is Cinder Moon talk about cheering him up by going to a festival. Once Cinder and the rest left, Rue decided to follow them to see where and what could they possibly be doing. But her question was answered at the Festival...drugs was everywhere...she could smell, hear, see it...it was dreading for her, she could feel her need for it all over again, remembering her first high. Rue feel short, she took some of the drugs and she felt amazing...it turns out it was a new drug called Kick and she became addicted again, it made her feel great, focused, and most importantly she felt so much control over her aerokinesis. After the festival, she returned to the academy with a few pumps of Kick but she knew it was wrong to have it but she couldn't let go...she couldn't resist.... So, she decided to make the best of the situation, hide it. Rue went from a local drug addict in remission to a secret drug addict in a private school, but to her...it felt worth it...that feeling felt worth it.... ;Fated Revenant Pt. 1 After the attack of the Academy and killing of Emma Frost, Rue went off on her own. She went after the man who gave her that black card, the man from Blizzard Dynasty. Days later, Rue has been following a lead on the Blizzard Dynasty and the man who leads, whom she discovered his name; Roman Reigns. Rue pinpointed one of the Blizzard Dynasty's hideouts and scurried there to get answers. As she approach the Hideout where Reign is waiting, one of the guards meets her and allows Rue to proceed. When they're finally face to face, Rue and Reign, she begun to ask him series of questions that she had. Reign didn't answer, nor did he speak. Angered by his silence, Rue attacked Reign, causing his body to shatter to ice, revealing it was only a clone. A loud grunt was heard behind Rue. Rue turned around, seeing a man in a golden mask and ninja-like attire. Something about him was familiar...then it hit her. His pearl white eyes, pale skin, he should be dead...but no, why is her father standing before her. Jackie tightly gripped his chained-spear, "How--Reign! How is my father here! Why--" Rue was cut her, seeing Jackie dart his chained-spear toward Rue. She volleyed over the spear tip before roundhouse kicking Jackie away from her. "I don't know what they did, but you are not my father. And you will not walk around in his body like you are." Rue sounded pissed, uncharacteristically exiting her chill state. Rue shortly lectured Jackie about the tools of the ninja, and how a tool was only as powerful as the person who used it. Jackie and Rue both use the force of wind to crash down at each other, but Rue held a slight advantage until Jackie used used some mystic fire, which went through Rue's gale force immediately, and crashed down on Rue. She began to scream as if she was being burnt alive. Jackie approached the flames, before seeing no one there, due to Rue had phased into the floor below. She used a vortex of wind to strike from down below, the wind was strong enough to shatter the entire ceiling. Jackie dodged, but it still graze his arm. Soon it began to rain, "I'll put you to rest....This next is unavoidable." Rue said with a cold stare at Jackie. Reign watched from afar, narrating their movements. It was a part of Rue's plan to break the ceiling, giving her access to the sky. She gathered air from the sky to do a move she calls 'Taifu'. A huge creature made of wind appeared, fueled by Rue's rage. The creature had a face of a demon, as thunder roar, the dark skies blended into the creature before she pointed her hands at Jackie. A loud roar was heard from miles before Taifu crashed down on Jackie, destroying the entire hideout. "Fuck you...." Rue phased from under debris, almost being killed by her own attack. Suddenly the smoke was forcefully cleared as a large energy exoskeleton burst from the debris. Jackie's skin turned grey with his skins glowing red and his reds glowing red as well. The large exoskeleton stood behind Jackie as he levitated onto his feet. "W-what the hell...." Rue spoke with disbelief from her voice, how could she ever kill this thing. ;Fated Revenant Pt. 2 Jackie had glowing sigils all over his body, a surge of power was just felt by the vibrations alone. Rue stared at Jackie, she was exhausted but she wasn't backing down, not when someone is using her father as a puppet. "Bring it...." Rue panted heavily. Jackie's energy exoskeleton behind her rose it's right fist, ready to end Rue. Just before the fist came to contact with Rue, it stopped. Rue was confused, "Grr-" Jackie grunted, "I-I can't st-stop..." Jackie struggled to say. "Dad?" Rue's eyes widen, looking at Jackie as he struggled to force his body to approach Rue. He stared Rue in the eyes, "My little..." A tear shed from Jackie, he placed his right thumb on Rue's cheek. "I'm sorry, my little empress.", a reference to what Jackie use to call Rue when she was little. Jackie brought his forehead against Rue's, "I-I'm sorry...." Jackie spoke as Rue felt a painful sting on her back, a mark, a sigil of some kind formed there as Jackie backed away. "K-kill me." He stated, "I can't allow them to use me again....I gave you the mark, just end it." Rue looked at him, "Sigil?" She asked, "The Sigil--Just keep it away fr--Argh!" Jackie grunted. "P-please, I know you can do it...I'm not alive, I'm not meant to be here." Jackie let his defenses go as the energy exoskeleton behind her, faded. Rue looked at Jackie, "Close your eyes. I'll be glad to finish it." Rue cleared her throat, calling her fans into her hands. She proceeds to run up and throw her fans into her Jackie's chest and delivers a dropkick, burying them deeper into his chest. Jackie bounces back due to the kick delivered, bouncing into the air where Rue jump up to meet him and impale him in the neck with both her closed fans. After the stabs, Rue threw Jackie to the ground and drives her closed fans one final time into the back of the Jackie's head, killing him. It was silent, only sound was the rain droplets hitting against the debris of the hideout. Suddenly Rue fell to her knees, crying...just crying.